Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney Songs 2004 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:20F3:26D2:BC46:9213-20190815162001
Now I Know My ABCsLet's Go to the Zoo is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 28, 2001. Plot BJ makes the trip a photo safari, taking pictures of all the animals, while Baby Bop looks for a real elephant to show to her doll "Nelly the Elephant." And there's an unexpected guest - Scooter McNutty - who searches the zoo for an exhibit devoted to the noblest of animals: the squirrel! There's an abundance of animal fun and facts, songs and surprises when Barney take YOU to the zoo. Filming Location: The Fort Worth Zoo Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume; David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Ticket Seller (Kate Rafferty Keimig) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Sean (Steven G. McAfee) *Man in Zebra-Print Shirt (Steven G. McAfee) *Child #1 (David Schulenburg) *Child #2 (Stephanie Sechrist) *Child #3 (Olivia Payne) *Child #4 (Laryssa Bonacquisti) Song List #What Will We See at the Zoo? #Ten Little Meerkats #Growing #Have a Snack! #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #This Little Piggy #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #What Will We See at the Zoo? (reprise) #I Love You Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Zoo Tour Barney's Zoo Tour was a tour to promote the home video, "Let's Go to the Zoo". It originally toured at different zoos in the United States from July 2001 until August 2001. Trivia *This video marked: **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The final Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. **The final Barney project produced by Timothy Clott. **The first installment in the Let's Go series in the Barney franchise. **The last appearance of Miss Kepler. *Although Love to Read, with Barney was first, this video was marketed as the first Barney video to be filmed on location. *Originally, this video was supposed to be released on DVD on August 28, 2001, but it was delayed until April 8, 2003. *The 1996 BJ costume is used briefly during the scene where BJ gets wet. (This is done so the costume in the video wouldn't get damaged by the splash). *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *On April 12, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Imagination Island). *Production for this video took place in July 2000. Full Video px;"> is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 13, 2004. Even though this video was released first, it has two halves which are split into two Season 9 episodes. Those episodes are " :This video is not to be confused with the 1994 video. Let's Pretend with Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 11, 2004. It features two halves that were later split into two episodes. Those episodes are "Let Your Creativity Fly!", and "Imagine That!". Plot Imagine the fun you'll experience with Barney and his friends as they build their own airplane and go on a tropical island adventure. From pretending to be a pirate in search to find buried treasure, Barney's friends discover that creativity lets them soar on the wings of imagination! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Airplane Song #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #What Shall We Make Today? #A Big Parade of Costumes #A Silly Hat #The Airplane Song (Reprise) #If All the Raindrops #That's What an Island Is #The Farmer in the Dell (One Verse)/ Here Comes the Firetruck (One Verse) #I Can Be Anything #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *There's also a full bonus episode included which is the episode "Who's Your Neighbor?". *Despite being on the cover, Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video. *This was the last video to have its preview voiced by Dean Barnett / Earl Fisher. *This is the last video to feature the Season 7-8 Barney costume. *In the U.K., this video called Let's Pretend! and included a 20 min featurette called Short Stories with Barney which included 4 stories. This featurette looked like it was filmed around the time of Best Fairy Tales was being filmed. This look liked it was a deleted scene.A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes" and "Easy as ABC". Synopsis "B" is for Barney! No matter how you spell it, Barney's friends have F-U-N learning the colors, the shapes, and the letters! Baby Bop discovers the excitement of writing her name, and the children get everything in shape for the most colorful art show ever! Whether drawing a cat made of triangles or a train made of squares, using their imagination helps kids learn about shapes and colors. Can you guess what Baby Bop will draw that is shapes like a rectangle? It's soft, yellow and nice to hug! How do you spell "learning?" B-A-R-N-E-Y! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun #Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad / "Everybody's Got Feelings") #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Painting the Shapes #Mix a Color #The Rainbow Song #Alphabet Song #I am Learning to Spell My Name #Alphabet Soup #Ring Around the Rosie #The T Game #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This was included on the 6 DVD learning pack. *The episode "Three Lines, Three Corners" is featured as a bonus episode on the DVD. Full Video